Holding Up the Sky
by GlamFolk
Summary: series of one shots featuring my MageTrevelyan and her Commander. Taking requests!
1. Chapter 1

The first time she and Cullen had sex, Yvaine didn't tell him she was a virgin.

She thought about it, but the whole thing just seemed…ill timed. There she was, between the man of her dreams and a surprisingly sturdy desk, with his hot breath on her neck and gloved hands quickly unbuttoning her shirt- it wasn't exactly sexy to stop in the middle and say 'I have no idea what I'm doing'. So she kept quiet, except for a few encouraging sounds when he dipped in between her thighs and did that _thing_ with his tongue, and when it actually happened and she gave a little moan from the discomfort.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, pulling away from the place on her shoulder he was nibbling. "This isn't too fast, is it? Maker-"

"Sssh," she pulled him back into a kiss and rolled her hips against him, ignoring the slight discomfort in order to stop him from worrying about one more damn thing. It got better a few minutes after, almost enjoyable, so when it was done she didn't feel the need to employ that incredibly unsexy post-coital pillow talk. Instead, she let him pull her against him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she was lulled to sleep.

The next morning didn't feel right to tell him, either. He had woken up from a bad dream, and she didn't think telling him that he was her first was going to be the most comforting thing in the world. Instead she played it cool, mustering up enough confidence to even tell him how she really felt. When he told her he felt the same, she was too elated to remember what she was worried about, and practically floated to the infirmary to request a new regiment of moon tea.

When she did eventually tell him, it was a catastrophe. Not because he was anything but sweet, caring and understandable, mind you…it was more because she had set the curtains on fire.

Having spent the good amount of her life in the circle as a 'good mage', and being far too embarrassed to, as Dorian put it when she asked him for advice, 'get to know her body' in the company of hundreds of other sleeping mages in her dormitory, she hadn't exactly figured out how everything down there…worked. She had heard stories and read the romance novels that talked about the 'sweet climax' that happens to a woman in bed, but she hadn't actually experienced it until the second time she and Cullen had sex, this time in her bed.

Honestly, she had always though that the drapes hanging down from the canopy were a little too much, and she wasn't particularly sad to see them go, but she did feel bad for scaring Cullen so. He was doing everything right- _too _right. She was clinging to the curtains as he moved inside of her, with his hand between her legs, feeling as if her body was about to explode and she was going to tear open a new fade. When she felt the tension release, and her body begin to pulse, that's when she first felt the heat near her head.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, pushing the ex-templar off her body and away from the fire. It spread up the bed quickly, capturing the top of the canopy in flames.

"What happened?!" he asked, running towards the bowl of water she kept by the couch for washing. He threw it onto the flame with no avail. Yvaine felt she was about to have a panic attack, and kept throwing ice spells at the bed, only to have the ice splinter the wood and make the canopy fall onto the bed, catching the entire mattress on fire.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed. She reached for a blanket and quickly tossed it around her body, running down the stairs and sticking her head out the door.

"Yvaine- wait-"

"FIRE!" she yelled. "FIRE IN INQUISTOR'S QUARTERS!" From the balcony she saw Dorian and Bull look up at her and immediately begin to run to her door. She ran back up the stairs and started looking for anything to douse the fire with. Cullen had tried beating it down with his cloak, but instead of being flame retardant the cloth had caught fire and spread up to his arm. He dropped it quickly on the bed and reached for a pillow just in time for Bull and Dorian to burst through, with Varric in tow.

Bull had carried up one barrel of water, while Dorian and Varric carried the other. Quickly, they broke them open over the bed and doused the fire in a quick WHOOSH, leaving the charred, wet mess to smoke itself out.

"What in the name of Andraste's tits happened?" Dorian asked, dropping the barrel to his feet.

"I think we _know_ what happened," Bull said, nodding to Cullen and Yvaine's attire. Cullen wasn't lucky enough to have grabbed a blanket, and instead was holding a pillow over his crotch.

"What? No-" Varric bent over in heap of laughter, almost unable to breathe.

"You can't be serious," Dorian said with a giggle.

"It's not like you haven't done it," Bull nudged him.

"Done _what,_ exactly?" Cullen asked in his commander voice, the one he used when he wanted order restored.

"You made your girlfriend come so hard she lit the curtains on fire," Bull retorted crudely. Yvaine's entire face turned red, and pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"That is- so- inappropriate-!" Cullen stuttered

"Oh my god," Varric wheezed. "I haven't laughed this hard in weeks,"

"Hey, if you ask me, it's something to be proud of," Bull said.

"We'll leave you two to clean up," Dorian said, pushing his oversized boyfriend by the shoulder and towards the steps. "I think someone needs to discuss their limits,"

"That's going in the next swords and shields," Varric said, following the other men out. When the door slammed, Yvaine turned back to Cullen and bit her lip, feeling her eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I didn't mean to- I didn't know- fuck," she wiped her eye with the blanket. "I'm so embarrassed. They're never going to let me live this down,"

"To be fair, dear, they did see me lose a card game and run back to my barracks naked," Cullen smiled. He looked towards the bed.

"Was that the first time you had ever…?"

Yvaine gave a quick nod. "I didn't know I would react that way. It just felt so good and I couldn't feel the magic swirling in me- I'll be able to control it next time, _I promise_," she said. Cullen smiled and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped the blanket around them and nestled into his warmth.

"It's kind of an honor, knowing I gave you your first," he said. "I can't believe it. I would have assumed you had much better lovers than me,"

He had said it. It was as if the Maker set this whole this up just so she would finally tell him.

"Cullen," she pulled away, looking him in his eyes. God, he was so pretty. "I haven't…had…any other lovers,"

A quick look of confusion crossed his face. "What are you saying?"

She looked to the ground and reached behind her to scratch her head. "I'm saying…you were my first. Only."

He paused for a second, considering her.

"So, when we…on my desk, that was…?"

She gave quick nod.

His face broke into a smile. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She frowned. "You're not mad?"

"Why on earth would I be mad?"

"Because-I thought men didn't like laying with virgins."

"Maybe some men," he said, pulling her back to him. "I don't care if you slept with your entire circle or not. I love you. It meant a lot that you trusted me to be your first,"

She smiled, and leaned in to kiss him square on the lips, holding it for a beat too long to be a simple peck. When she pulled apart, she smiled.

"Well," she said. "Is there anything you want to teach a beginner, then?"

He smirked at her, before walking them over to the couch and pulling her on top of him. His lips went straight to the soft skin in between her neck and shoulder.

"You were my first time, too," he growled. "Let's learn together,"

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it. I thought about just making this a one-shot, but I also like the idea of doing a series of vignettes. Thoughts? As always, reviews and comments are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this on my phone on a road trip, so if there are any typos, I'm sorry!

Dear Brother,

Once again, you prove to be a man of few words. For the love of the maker, you could write sentences longer than two sentences, even if pressed for time. I almost feel bad for the poor crow that you made carry the message, traveling all that way for nothing. But I also realize you are busy- or at least, were busy. Everyone in the village has been talking about the inquisitors victory over that old God thing- what is that about, anyway? In any case, I assume that now, since we don't have gaping holes in the sky that are threatening to swallow is whole any longer, you can now write your favorite sister a long, heavy letter about your life. To start, I'll even give you some questions!

1) when will I be able to see you again? Edward and Masie have been asking me relentlessly about their 'famous' uncle they've never met.  
>2) have you heard from mum? I've sent her a few letters and have gotten nothing in return. I hope she's all right.<br>3) are you and the inquisitor...closer than just colleagues? You know how fast gossip travels around. I've heard stories that range from soldiers seeing you steal kisses on the battlements to you knocking her up on the corpse of an arch demon. Am I going to be the aunt of a spite baby? Because I would love that. Write back soon, brother dear. This blasted pregnancy makes it hard for me to do anything outside of the house, so I'm bored out of my mind.  
>Your loving and nosy sister,<br>Mia

Dear Mia,

I've found a moment to sit down and write you. You can't fault me for sending such short letters, but I will try to answer your questions:  
>1) I should have some time coming up in about a month. The Inquisitor has a meeting with Queen Anora to discuss the role of the inquisition in the government's structure. Tell Edward and Masie their uncle can't wait to meet them. 2) My colleague has put out some of her agents to check on mother. It turns out she had moved house after the breach broke out. Her and father now live in the Free Marches in a small village. I made sure all your letters were delivered accordingly. She apologizes for not telling you, apparently she had been spelling your husbands name wrong.<br>3) no. That is ridiculous, I did not have...relations with Yvaine on the back of a dead archdemon. But to answer your question regarding our relationship...yes, we are more than colleagues. I find myself feeling happier than I have been in a long time being around her. She is...the closest thing to perfect I have ever encountered. She is wise beyond her years, she is clever and quick but has one of the gentlest hearts I have ever known. During an operation to capture a keep, she spent a whole three days in the freezing waste of Emprise Du Lion searching ruins for an old woman's ring, just because she wanted to help her. She's reunited families and taken time to ensure that the refugees are as comfortable as they can be in their circumstances. She outwitted the entire orlesian court and forced all three of the nobles vying for the throne to work together. She passes it sweets to the refugee children at sky hold. She talks to wounded soldiers. Every mission she picks seeds to bring back - she loves gardening. She reads more than I've ever seen another person. Her family cut ties with her long ago because she was a Mage and instead of harboring hatred, she just created a new family here. I can say that without a doubt everyone who works within our circle would lay down their life for her. She was the light in the darkness for so many, but for me most of all.  
>She isn't perfect - she swears more than she should and often jokes her way through inquisition judgements, but she's the closest I believe I'll ever get. After all, she fell in love with someone as broken as me.<br>I love her, Mia. If I could, I would pull her into the nearest Chantry and marry her in a second. I want to watch her grow large with my children and mother them with the same kindness she shows to those around us. I want to watch her hair grey and wrinkles etch into her skin. And I think she wants the same. At least, the way she smiled and kissed my neck as she read that last sentence over my shoulder gives me hope.  
>Forgive your brother for his long letter bragging on his love. I don't feel like my old self, and that's a good thing, I suppose.<br>Love,  
>Cullen<p>

Dear Mia,

I slipped this in before Cullen could see. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to let you know how much your brother has helped with the inquisitions victories- truly we could not have won this war without him. In addition, how much he means to me personally. Under the armor her presents he is one of the kindest, funniest, brilliant men I've ever met, and I'm honored to call him mine. He'd blush endlessly if he knew I was writing you about him- but why shouldn't I brag on him? He certainly won't, the humble bastard. I probably shouldn't tell you, but we've played endless games of chess practicing for what he calls will be your 'destruction'. He loves you very much, I can tell.  
>I hope I will be able to meet you when we come to Redcliffe; it would be an honor to meet Cullen's family.<br>Sincerely, Yvaine Trevelyan

Dear Inquistor,

OF COURSE you can come visit! Have cullen bring you up when he finally breaks away from his duties. I still have our old chess board, and very much look forward to this 'destruction'.  
>I can't write much now, but I just wanted to thank you for making my brother so happy. I don't know how much of his letter you read, but the way he talked about you I almost fell in love with you. You make his days brighter, and for a man who has seen so much darkness, your presence is invaluable. Can't wait to see you when you're in Recliffe. Masie has told me how much she wants to grow up to be the next Inquisitor.<br>Mia

Dear Cullen,

MARRY. HER.

MARRY HER OR I WILL.

Mia 


End file.
